Sakura is more than a little girl
by Saku Rose Uchiha
Summary: Sakura and Inner Sakura split and guess whose fault it is? That's right.Sasuke's.So now, Sakura has to get inner Sakura back but that is only if she has stands up to the ice block himself! Can she do it? SasuSaku Sasuke bashing song-fic.
1. Split

Authors note: please don't be mean this is my first ever fanfic and I got it from listen a song you will find out the name of the song at the end ok peeps :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sakura is more than just a little girl 

It was just another day in Kohona everything was peaceful and quite until...

"TEME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO MEAN? FAIR ENOUGH YOUR MEAN TO ME BUT WHY TO SAKURA-CHAN?" said a certain hyperactive knucklehead.

"**Naruto** leave it," sighed Sakura, looking down "It was my fault anyway I wasn't paying attention"

"WHAT! Sakura-Chan you did nothing wrong. It was my fault and the teme is just being an arsehole"

"Naruto leave it"

"Yeah dobe shut up you're giving me a headache. It was both of your faults, dobe for being a dobe and Sakura" The third member of the group glared at said pinkette "because she was careless… What can I say she always acts like a little girl, so both of you shut it?"

'**CHA WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS BUT NARUTO IS RIGHT. IT WAS ALL OF HIS FAULT' **said Inner Sakura

'Oh god I wish you and Naruto would just shut up. Sasuke was right it was my fault'

'**You shut up and don't listen to that Chicken-butthead. Ever since he came back from Orochimaru he has acted like he has a stick up is arse CHA'**

'Urghhh shut up'

'**No you remembered what happened it was No one's fault. You had to save Naruto, he's more important than a failed mission'**

'Lalala I'm not listening'

'**How can you not listen I'm in your head and don't you remember if anything it was Sasuke's fault as well he could of helped '**

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on guys the mission is easy we have to steal a scroll from the land of Ice" said Sasuke_

"_Hai" replied Sakura_

"_Yeah whatever teme! LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" said Naruto, excitedly_

_They had finally reached the land of Ice. Quietly; they all sneaked into the palace in which the scroll was hidden. The boys kept look out while Sakura went in and searched for it. Once she had found it, they were going to make a quick exit that was until..._

_BOOM! _

"_OWWWW!"_

"_Shut up and get up Naruto everyone knows were here now"_

_The idiot of the group somehow managed to fall over and make a lot of noise._

_At once, they were all surround by 30 ice ninjas._

"_Shit" whispered Sasuke "guess we have to fight"_

_They all took on ten ninja each but by the time they had finished them off more had came. _

_Sakura was in the middle of taking out 5 ninja's with one punch, when she saw a ninja about to stab Naruto._

'_Shit got to save him'_

'_**Quickly move then'**_

_As she was running she accidentally dropped the scroll but managed to save Naruto._

"_Ha-ha the little girl dropped the scroll. Come on men finish them," said the leader._

"_AWW SHIT! Guys we have to get out of here there are too many of them," exclaimed Naruto_

"_He's right Sasuke we have to go," pleaded Sakura_

"_HN ... let's go"_

_**End flashback**_

So, this is why our young heroes were coming back unhappy as ever. One, unhappy then the rest, since she felt like she was being split into two because of Sasuke.

She was unhappy that it was her fault and that Sasuke was angry with her. After all, she still did love him but when he came back, she agreed with her Inner that it would be best if she and Sasuke stayed friends.

However, her inner was furious at the fact that Sasuke was treating her as if it was all her fault and putting her on a guilt trip.

Finally, they had reached the Hokage's tower.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED? "Bellowed the fifth Hokage.

"Ask the dobe and the little girl," replied Sasuke. "It was their faults"

"BUT... "

"Sorry shisou-san (spelling?) It was my fault and I ... I ... "she broke off because of a burning pain in her head.

"SAKURA -CHAN" shouted Naruto

"SAKURA ... What's the matter are you okay?" asked Tsunade.

"AWW DAMN IT NOT AGAIN" screamed Sakura.

_Inside her head_

'**Release me NOW. I will not take blame for this failed mission'**

'Shut up and I won't'

'**You will because I will force you too'**

_Outside her head _

"Sakura what is the matter" repeated Tsunade

"INNER_** KAGE NO BUSHIN RELEASE" **_shouted Sakura. She made some hand signs while shouting.

"**FINALLY I'm out I will not stand to be in the same body as you if you keep listen and following every word the arsehole says to you" bellowed Inner Sakura, while pointing at Sasuke. **

There was now, two Sakuras in the room.

Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade all looked surprised and were looking from one Sakura to the other.

"Please don't tell me this is your inner," said Tsunade .Sakura meekly nodded

"WTF? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY IS THERE TWO SAKURA-CHANS? AND WHAT THE HELL IS AN INNER?" shouted Naruto

"**SHUT UP IDIOT BEFORE I WHACK YOU ONE,**" exclaimed inner Sakura.

"You shut up as well I'll explain since well ... I'm the ... outer" said Sakura. Inner Sakura

Just stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, well. Guys you know how certain clans have certain traits like Uchihas have sharingan and the Yamanaka's have mind transfer jutsu. Well this is my clans' trait." Sakura started, not making eye contact with anyone "we have inners that help us with our guidance. We actually originated from the Yamanaka clan so somewhere so the line me and Ino are related."

"**Like hell are we related to that pig**"

"Shut up. She is my friend and let me continue, anyway as I said inners are usually there for guidance and protection" explained Sakura "when things really get hard the can take over, like they did at our first chunin exams. Remember Naruto? "

"Ohh I thought you had went crazy for a bit I didn't know that was someone else "said Naruto scratching his chin and looking like he was trying to remember.

"Anyway my inner usually comes out when I am really angry but she stopped coming out because I had better control of my emotions. But since… "She glanced at Sasuke "… Well"

"Well what?" snapped Sasuke looking away

"**Well since that stupid moron came back she has closed up again and I am getting sick of it. So I have come out and am not going back in till she tells the Uchiha off**"

"I will do no such thing. It was our fault about the mission," argued Sakura

"**BULLLLLLL SHITTTT**" inner Sakura sang.

"Sakura you do know that you have to become whole again. It's too dangerous if you both stay separate. If anything happens to ether one of you the other will be affected and since you were the physical part of the team and the only one out of the two of you who can fight, inner Sakura is vulnerable. "Stated Tsunade

"I know" Sakura turned to her inner "SO GET BACK IN ME"

Naruto giggled in the background over Sakura's choice of words. The rest of the room rolled their eyes at his immaturity

"**Let me think… no. Not until you tell Uchiha off**"

"No"

"**Fine then see you later. I'm going to go have a shower and was something less boring**"

(FYI they are wearing what they usually were in shippuden except Sasuke he is wearing a bigger version of his black outfit – the one during chunin finals)

And with that, she was off.

"Well I better go talk this over with the family," said Sakura rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Naruto, Sasuke you're going with her," stated Tsunade

"Okay"

"No" said Sasuke

"Tsunade its okay. I'll do it myself"

"Nope, Sakura you are a part of this team so now this is a team mission" assured Tsunade.

"YEAH! Me and teme are going to help DATTEBAYO," exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine lets head home "said Sakura depressively

Sasuke went ahead muttering something about "annoying missions" and "worthless team mates". Sakura pretended she didn't hear it but really, on the inside, it hurt a lot.

**Authors note: Wow I have just re-edited this chap and I can't believe how bad my writing was. Well I'm happier the practice has made me a slightly better author lol. **


	2. Meet The Family

Author's note: Okay I redid the first chapter and after years of complaining I have finally been allowed to buy a laptop hell yeah! Plz review and thank you to some of my previous reviews.

*Hyper emo geek freak*

And

*Uchiha sakima*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but someday I will find an away and when I do mwhhahaha Sasuke better watch out!

Sakura is more than a little girl

Chapter 2 

Sakura's house 

"**MA I'M HOME AND GOING TO HAVE A SHO…" **inner Sakura never got to finish her sentence before she was hurtled towards the steps of her house.

In the streets of Kohona

Sakura fell to the ground in pain.

"Sakura-Chan what's the matter? You okay?" asked Naruto concerned.

Sakura didn't say anything and got up from the ground. She lifted up the back of her top.

Both the boys and Sakura just stared at the bruise that was starting to form on her back.

"SHIT! Something's happened to her," screamed Sakura while running off in the direction of her house. Both boys followed quickly behind, hot on her hells.

Back at Sakura's house

"**OWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" **inner Sakura screamed at her mum as her dad, two older brothers, one older sister and one younger sister entered the room, hearing the commotion.

_Profile time _

_Sakura's mum _

_Name: Sakoto Age: 46 Rank: Jounin _

_Hair: dark red Eyes: light blue_

_Sakura's dad _

_Name: Kenji Age: 48 Rank: Anbu _

_Hair: white Eyes: Dark green _

_Sakura's older brothers_

_Names: Ki and Hirku Age: 18 (there twins) Rank: both Jounin_

_Hair: Ki (light blue) Hirku (dark blue) Eyes: both dark blue _

_Sakura's older sister _

_Name: Sakami Age: 20 Rank: Anbu_

_Hair: purple Eyes: Light Pink _

_Sakura's younger sister _

_Name: Sakumo Age: 12 Rank: Genin _

_Hair: yellow almost white Eyes light red, orangey colour _

_Profile time over _

"Because you're not my daughter" stated Sakoto "She has never called me Ma."

"CRASH!"

"WAIT! STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING" screamed Sakura who had just came

Through the door (literally! she smashed the front door to pieces) followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

All the family looked at Sakura to inner Sakura to Naruto, glared at Sasuke looked back to Sakura then again to inner Sakura and back at Sakura again then to ….

"Will you stop that? It's annoying," said Sasuke.

The first thing Sasuke noticed about the family was just how … colourful they were.

"OHH HEY GUYS! Hey Sakami-Chan, Ki, and Hirku how are you? And Sakumo you look like you've grown a bit since I last saw you" smiled Naruto, greeting the confused family.

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Sakumo shyly

"Hello "said Sakami with a cheerful smile on

"Hey Naruto we're all fine what about you?" said Ki

"Yes, it is very nice to see Naruto and all but please" Sakoto took a deep breath "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THE HELL I HAVE TO 4 DAUGHTERS I ONLY REMEMBER GIVING BIRTH TO 3 "

"Honey please for the sake of everyone's hearing calm down," said Kenji, patting his wife on the shoulder.

"You see mum …err… me and my inner sort of got into an argument," Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"What about?" asked Sakumo.

"Well…"Sakura looked in Sasuke's direction while inner Sakura glared. All the family glared in Sasuke's direction, well apart from Sakura.

"Ha-ha I think I better take the teme outside before you all kill him "Naruto said grinning while dragging the young Uchiha outside "Sakura come and get us once you calm your family down"

Outside

"Wow teme I knew Sakura's family didn't like you but KAMI they hate you"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious dobe"

"Well you do know why don't you?" said Naruto quietly.

Sasuke looked at him then turned his gaze to the floor.

_Flashback _

…_Please don't leave…_

…_I love you …._

…_I'll scream …_

…_Sakura … arigato…_

…_Sasuke-kun…_

_Flashback ended_

"Yeah whatever" said Sasuke "how do you know Sakura's family anyway?"

"Ohh when you were … away…"said Naruto uneasily" my apartment got flooded and Tsunade told me to stay at Sakura's. Her family were really nice and they liked having me around,"

Naruto turned around so his back was to his best friend

"Since then her family would have me over for dinner but when you came back, I and Sakura decided it would be awaked without you there" he finished.

"Hn" Sasuke had his usual stoic mask on but inside there was a pang of jealousy and maybe even some hurt.

Back inside 

Sakura and inner Sakura had both explained what had happened.

"Well, we all, and by all I mean our inners as well, agree with inner Sakura you need to stand up to him" said Hirku, firmly.

Before Sakura could answer, Sakami spoke.

"But Sakura is so stupid she thinks it is always her fault"

"Hey I am right here" fumed Sakura

"So" replied Sakami sticking her tongue out.

"I'm getting Naruto and Sasuke," said Sakura ducking out of the hole in the door.

5 minutes later 

Sakura returned with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay now let's discuss this"

"**OKAY everyone who agrees with me hands up,**" said inner Sakura. Everyone except for Sakura and Sasuke put their hands up.

"Naruto"

"What I agree with your family" said Naruto defensively "teme is arsehole"

"and this people is meant to be my best friend" muttered Sasuke." "Sakura you're wasting my time so please just say something to me so I can go home"

"Fine "Sakura took in a big breath "Sasuke you are such a … big…. Meany"

Everyone just sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

"What? There I shouted at him," Sakura said before facing inner Sakura "now get back inside me"

"**NO" **stated inner Sakura, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her outer's "insult"** "that was pathetic"**

"Even I agree with little girl number 2 that was pathetic Sakura" said Sasuke turning around leaving "I'm surprised you can do anything right".

"Well good riddance to you "shouted Ki at the Sasuke's retreating back.

"He is so lucky that he is your team mate because I swear down me Ki and Hirku are ready to beat the crap out of him," said Sakami.

"Me too" added Sakumo

"Urghhh I'm going to bed" said Sakura

"Its 2:30 in the afternoon" said Sakoto.

"I don't care," snapped Sakura.

"Well** I'm going to change,**" said inner Sakura

Inner Sakura and Sakura went up to their bedroom.

"Wake me up once you've had a shower and changed" informed Sakura

"**Fine**"

An hour later 

"**Oi sleepily head wake up**"

"Umm what time…" Sakura stopped talking she was shocked." what the hell have you put on my body"

"**What? I like this outfit**"

"Hell no! You are not wearing that and do you think Ki, Hirku and dad will let you out like that," exclaimed Sakura

Inner Sakura was wearing a blank tank top that showed a bit of cleavage and was an inch above her belly button. She wore a short black and red skirt with thigh high black socks and trainers.

"**Who said they had to know what I was wearing. I'm going out through the window" **

"Wait 2 minutes while I get ready then we can see Ino, Tenten and Hinata."

"**Urghhh fine hurry up**"

Half an hour later

"Ready" said Sakura coming through the door.

"**Wait a minute; you had a go at what I was wearing, what the hell you are wearing?**"

Sakura was wearing a strapless pink flowery sundress that ended at her claves and sandals.

"What's wrong with it?"

"**More like what's right with it?"**

"Lets' just go" said Sakura opening the window and jumping out. Inner Sakura followed suit

Author's note: there is the second chapter I may upload another chapter today if I can. Plz tell me if you like it and if I should continue plz rate


	3. The Song

Authors note: Sorry I didn't upload for the last 2 days I was in a trip to London it was so fun. Anyway I would like to thank my readers and here are special thanks to my reviewers

*loveangel604*

and especially

*Hyper emo geek freak*

Who has been really supportive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sakura is more than just a little girl 

Chapter 3 

Sakura had just entered the dumpling shop and automatically started walking over to the table in the corner.

Every week she, Ino, Tenten and Hinata would meet up at the dumpling shop on the same day, same time.

Ino Tenten and Hinata were already there.

"Took you long enough billboard brow," said Ino

**"Don't call us that Ino-pig**" snapped inner Sakura.

"What the hell there is two of you Sakuras?" shouted Tenten

"Oh no! Not you! Please don't tell me it's you!" groaned Ino, clutching her head.

"**Long times no see pig" **smirked inner Sakura

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"Well this is Sakura's inner, whom I had the unfortunate experience of meeting before at the chunin preliminary exams" stated Ino

"Oh god I'll have to explain again" so for the third time that day Sakura explained everything

The three girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Well sorry to tell you Saku-chan but we agree with your inner over the Sasuke issue," stated Tenten, placing a dumpling in her mouth

"How come everyone agrees with her?" cried Sakura, pointing at her grinning inner.

"**Because I'm right,**" claimed inner Sakura smugly.

"S-Sakura t-truthfully tells us w-why y-you can't shout at S-Sasuke-san," asked Hinata

"Truthfully … I don't know … I guess I'm scared I might say something wrong and he'll leave again," Sakura admitted sadly, as her eyes started to water. "I don't think my heart could take it if he did."

"Sakura I don't think he'll ever leave again and do you really think Naruto would ever let him," answered Tenten, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Well I guess, he doesn't have an extremely valid reason to leave and I guess he has been treating me badly," said Sakura, looking up at her friends.

"**Exactly so what you waiting for then Uchiha needs a taste of his own medicine**"

Ino nodded in agreement when inspiration hit her.

"Sakura I know that there is no way that you will shout at Sasuke-kun directly so how about a song" Ino suggested "remember my party is tonight and I guess we could always have some karaoke"

"Oh I forgot that was tonight" Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead.

"**Shannnarooooo and I have the perfect song,**" screamed inner Sakura

Later that night 

Ino had everything ready. She had put up a stage with curtains and everything. There were two microphones on the stage, one in the middle and one on the right near the back, and around the edges speakers.

Sakura and inner Sakura were behind the curtains waiting to be called out by Ino. Both of them are still wearing the same outfits as before.

Sakura took a quick peek through the curtain she could see the whole of Rookie 9, team Gai, Sai, Temari and for some reason Ki, Hirku, Sakumo and Sakami were there.

"Ohh great I'm really nervous" whispered Sakura.

"**Don't worry I'm right here with you" **reassured inner Sakura **"so ready**"

Sakura took in a big breath "yeah"

On the stage

Ino got on the stage and began her job as hosting.

"Okay guys I hope you are all having a good time" she asked the crowed. She got a reply of cheering and a few loud whistles, courtesy of Naruto and Kiba.

"all right then everyone give a hand to my best friend /rival Sakura Haruno and her inner…err … inner Sakura"

Everyone who didn't know looked at each other questioningly waiting for an answer when they didn't get one they just started cheering again.

The curtains opened and the cheering died down, everyone could see two silhouettes that looked the same, and then the music started

_Sakura singing _

**Inner Sakura singing **

_**Both singing**_

**Doo doo doo doodadoo **

**Doo doo doo doodadoo **

**Doo doo doo doodadoo **

**Doo doo doo doo **

Two spotlights came on revealing the Sakuras and their outfits. Everyone was quite shocked by inner Sakura's appearance (what they are wearing is in chapter 2). Inner Sakura also put on some heavy black eyeliner and blood red lipstick.

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening _

_Sometimes I feel you don't understand _

_But I think I've got the answer _

_Already know what you're gonna say _

**'Cause I'm just a little girl you see **

**But there's a hell of a lot more to me **

**Don't ever underestimate what I can do **

**Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be **

_You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl _

_How can I compare? What do I know? _

_What have I got to share? _

_But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world _

_That could hold me down, can't you hear me? _

_Don't you understand _

_**That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl, **_

_Wanna be the one that you can __**rely on **_

_**How I wish that you could see all there is of me **_

_How I long to hear that you take me _

_For who I am _

There was a loud bang and everyone got up from their seats, except for Sasuke since he was leaning against the wall opposite the stage. Smoke had engulfed the stage. Ino turned the music off and waved her hand to tell everyone to sit back down, which they all did.

The smoke started fading and instead of two Sakura s there was just one. Everyone took in Sakura's appearance. In turned out that when inner Sakura went back in to Sakura their clothes has merged. She was wearing a black and pink corset with a ruffled skirt that ended 3 inches above the knee and some black knee length boots. The make-up was heavy eyeliner and red lip-gloss.

Ino started the music again

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see _

_But there's a hell of a lot more to me _

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do _

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be _

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see _

_But there's a hell of a lot more to me _

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do _

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be _

Sakura stared straight at Sasuke, as the music got lower before returning her gaze to the crowed.

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening _

_Sometimes I feel you don't understand _

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see _

_But there's a hell of a lot more to me _

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do _

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be '_

_Cause I'm just a little girl you see _

_But there's a hell of a lot more to me_

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do_

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Once she had finished Sakura smirked in Sasuke's direction and surged some chakra into her fingertips. She flicked the microphone and set it flying, skimming past Sasuke's head where it embedded itself in to the wall leaving a large hole right next to him.

Sasuke just looked shocked at her and watched her starting to disappear as the curtains started closing

On stage behind the curtain

"Sakura that was amazing and your whole again" screamed Tenten hugging the pinkette.

"Yeah I guess" smiled Sakura" and Ino I'm sorry for your wall. I will totally pay to get it repaired"

"Who cares it was worth the look on Sasuke's face did you see it," said Ino

"He was q-q-quite shocked" beamed Hinata.

There was a small knock behind them. They all turned around to see Sasuke looking at them unemotionally.

"Can I talk to Sakura?" he asked "privately"

Hinata and Tenten went out dragging Ino, who wanted to hear the conversation.

There was an awkward silence both waiting for the other to speak. Sakura was starting to get annoyed.

"Well you came here to say something" Sakura enquired a little frustrated.

Another minute passed without Sasuke saying anything. Sakura threw her hands up in defeat.

"I don't have time to stand here, I have _friends_ out there waiting for me," she said adding emphasise on the word friends. She turned around to leave when she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Sakura" she turned around to face Sasuke, who was looking at the ground, his hair shadowed his face. "I'm … sorry".

Sakura just managed to stifle a gasp; she had made an Uchiha apologize to her.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you and putting you through this… I'm sorry for everything" Sakura understood straight away, what he was talking about. She felt tears in her eyes ready to spill over but she managed to hold them back.

Lifting his head up, she could see in Sasuke's eyes that this was a true apology. What she did next, not only surprised Sasuke but herself, she hugged him. At first, he tensed up but then he too brought his arms up to her back.

Once they released each other, Sakura began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't hug you," revealed Sakura. Sasuke just looked at her strangely" it was inner Sakura"

At this Sasuke smiled a small smile. He liked listening to Sakura laugh. He looked up into her eye, they shone just like emeralds. She too looked into his onyx eyes mirroring her. Without realising, they both started to lean into each other until finally their lips connected.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were just about to deepen the kiss when they both heard cheering and whistling.

They both opened their eyes to see that Naruto had opened the curtains, meaning everyone had just seen their 'private' display of affection

"NARUTO" they both growled before chasing after said boy all over the village.

The end

Author's note: There finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it plz review the song is Just A Little Girl by Amy Studt. Bye guys hopefully you all will read my future stories as well. I am always opened to suggestions. Bye xxx


End file.
